


The Scent of Leather

by Rowaine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, PWP without Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple PWP - with some mild BDSM and rimming. This one looks good to be part of another story, so it might show up as their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfmother8719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmother8719/gifts).



> Serena's bunny: Loki stroked the black leather of the Stark's headboard and fingered the chains mounted near one of the pillars and licked his lips...... The God of Chaos wandered around the mortal inventor's hidden chamber touching random and obviously sexual toys out of prurient curiosity .... The God of Chaos knew he was being watched by Stark in his office after he was captured and placed in this room. He could easily escape and cause merry mayhem but this was so fascinating ......... (rimming also requested)

The scent of leather - and his own nature of Chaos and Mischief - brought out an impish grin. Knowing Stark was undoubtedly watching made it even more delicious! 

His armor had mostly been removed upon detainment. So drawing the laces from his trousers and undershirt, and removing his boots, he got comfortable on the bed, leaning against the headboard. It was a guess that had him staring at the corner of the ceiling with a wicked little smirk.  
Trailing teasing fingers down his throat, he paused to lick and suckle them, then brushed aside the edges of his shirt. Moist fingertips circled his nipples til they were hard and peaked nicely. He let out a low groan, not having to fake the desire dripping from the sound. 

One thing Loki had always enjoyed was a captive audience for his pleasure. The Midgardians had a word for that - exhibitionism. He thoroughly appreciated how hedonistic the little monkeys had become since his last visit.

A rush of arousal spiked with the awareness of this particular mortal - one of the main Avengers - watching, breathing heavily as his eyes refused to leave the scene. Loki's imagination was vivid, calling up images of a lovely flush to Stark's face, his pupils dilated as he witnessed Loki fondling himself on this decadent bed.

'Who might have shared this bed with him,' Loki wondered. He was a bit surprised at the ire caused from the thought. Well, he'd never bothered worrying about his questionable partners in the past. So his captor was easy on the eyes, and would look amazing spread out as a feast...

Inspired anew, Loki boldly left his chest for the ties of his trousers, taking himself out to stroke a few times. He fancied hearing a gasp from behind the locked door - licking his palm slowly, he gripped his erection and gave it several harsh tugs. 

Just as he was ready to remove the rest of his clothes, the lock clicked open and a red-faced Tony Stark entered the room.  
"I should've known you'd have no sense of shame," Tony's voice was rough, his cheeks tinged in pink. "Not that I'm one to talk."

"Mmm, you may assist me," Loki replied to the unspoken desire in the mortal's eyes. He could smell the arousal on the man, slightly sweeter than his own, drifting in the air.

Tony took two steps toward the bed on auto-pilot. He stopped after a moment, looking vaguely embarrassed by the unconscious movement. Then with a shrug, he tossed his shirt over his head and went to join the Trickster on the bed.

"No one would be surprised by me taking advantage of a willing bed partner," he explained. Not that the god seemed to care.

Within seconds, both men were undressed and mauling each other. Lips, teeth, hands, tongues, all joined together in a rush of exploration. Somewhere in the distance, Jarvis' mechanical voice sighed as he reinforced the security for the room.

Thoroughly naked and panting, Tony looked up to find the godling smirking at him with an evil gleam in his eyes. 

"You have all these interesting toys available, Stark. One might guess that you are partial to playing on the darker side of desire," Loki purred as he placed one of Tony's hands into the cuffs. It clicked into place easily, the sound loud in the room. "Are you normally the dominant, or do you often allow your partners to strip you of control?"

Tony couldn't answer. His mouth had gone completely dry at the blatant expression of lust from the man above him. Responding the only way he could, his legs spread to accommodate Loki's lean frame, his arms stretching to grip the chains at the headboard.

"I think I could grow fond of this silent obedience," Loki said in approval. "It's of no import how you've spent your leisure time. From this moment forward, Anthony Stark, you are mine to do with as I please."

The answering moan of approval couldn't be misconstrued for anything else.

A grin lit up the Trickster's face. He would never have hoped for such wanton eagerness, but was happy to take advantage of it. And if the mortal wished to be owned in such a manner, well, Loki could be a benevolent master.

Snapping the last of the cuffs into place, he took a moment to look over his new acquisition. Stark was shorter than his previous lovers, to be sure, but in fine proportion. His turgid length made Loki's mouth water. But that was for another time. First...

"You would let me do whatever I liked with your bound body, wouldn't you?" His question was rhetorical, but Stark's head nodded furiously. Chuckling softly, he teased, "Then let us begin with a gentle ride."

So saying, he shifted til his legs straddled the mortal's head. Without another word, his ass cheeks rested on Tony's face, leaving his hole in direct line with the smart mouth. "Do as you're bid, Man of Iron."

Tony eagerly began licking and nibbling the dark crevice, forcing his head up to get closer to his target. Loki obliged by settling more comfortably on his face, then leaned forward to engulf the mortal's cock without warning. Stark gasped in surprise before redoubling his efforts, his tongue pointed and thrusting into the godly hole.

While amused - and very aroused - by the human's responses, Loki was impatient for an end to the tension. He hoped there would be more opportunities to explore his pet's expertise, but without knowing how long he'd be held in this chamber of sexual delights, it was time to move things forward.

Lifting himself from his tasty treat, Loki ignored the mortal's complaints. He slithered down the trapped body, said a few arcane words to provide lubrication, then sat himself on that lovely cock. Grumbling changed to the most enticing moans as he began to move in a slow rhythm. It had been entirely too long since he'd indulged in such carnal delights!

Stark had a wonderful view of his prick moving in and out of the tightest ass he'd ever experienced. His attention was so drawn to the mesmerizing sight that he barely noticed Loki putting all his weight on one arm. The inclusion of two fingers sliding into his own ass and curling perfectly into his prostate caused him to buck up into the god.

"Yes, we must find more opportunities to explore," Loki gasped. He was quite accomplished at juggling multiple tasks - even during moments such as this. His back arched to allow his own prostate to be massaged on every thrust, while his fingers pulsed against the mortal's.

"Feel free to make as much noise as you wish," he instructed. "Prayers to your god are met with approval, and often gifts for the worthy."

Tony babbled his appreciation, not knowing what words fell from his lips. Devotion, adoration, wishes of future affection, all spilling forth without conscious thought.

Another gesture and more magic wrapped around their erections snuggly, prolonging the pleasure. Loki paused for a breath, then raised himself. It took great amounts of strength to remove that lovely cock from his body, but he wished to sample his human's delights. This might be the last time in ages that he'd be able to glut himself.

Unlocking the cuffs, he lifted Tony's body into his lap and carefully positioned the mortal. His earlier use of slick allowed him to sink into Stark's body, inch by wonderful inch. Tony's arms circled the god's neck as he held on for dear life. 

"Oh, you are a treat," Loki whispered into his neck, nibbling and sucking his mark into the sweaty skin. "And all mine, isn't that right?"

Never before had Tony been so captivated. He'd had sex, lots of it, in every combination known to mankind that was mostly legal and didn't involve kids or animals. But this... this was so much more. Like if he didn't have Loki in his body, he'd never be alright again.

"All yours. And you're mine."

Loki stopped abruptly. He'd never had a lover claim him before. Part of his mind rebelled, knowing how magical oaths were fickle in following intent over mere words. On the other hand, the possibility of not relying on golden apples to keep his pet around beyond his mortal lifespan was too tempting to ignore. "Yes, Anthony Stark, I shall belong to you, for however much you give yourself to me." So mote it be, he finished the thought mentally. 

A shower of golden light engulfed the pair. There was his answer.

"You've given yourself to me, Tony. Regardless of what the future holds, you are now and forever shall be mine."


End file.
